


Крысы сюжета

by Danifar



Series: На русском [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Масенькое убийство, Русский | Russian, понты и выебоны, связывание
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danifar/pseuds/Danifar
Summary: В каждой книге есть герой, есть злодей, а есть крысы, которые только мешают всем жить, являются причиной всех проблем и бе д с ба шкой, и как бы идеальна была история, не существуй таких
Series: На русском [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814227
Kudos: 1





	Крысы сюжета

Руки ломило от тисков магических пут, но он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Совсем. Только слушать бредни невысокого толстяка, которого всю жизнь презирал, да и сейчас тоже. Но если раньше он мог просто выбить из него всю дурь, то сейчас был вынужден сидеть и смотреть прямо на помост, который этот любитель театральных эффектов возвел прямо перед ними.

— Посмотрите на себя, как вы жалки. Без своего оружия, без своих магических сил вы не представляете из себя ровным счётом ничего. Никто из вас. Даже ваш лидер, так сказать, главный герой нашей маленькой истории, не может даже пальцем шевельнуть, чтоб мне противостоять, — этот ублюдок красовался перед ними. Ему, вероятно, было очень приятно, что они все попали в его ловушку. Он был явно очень доволен. 

Зелёный камень, окаймленный золотой оправой и висящий на его шее, мерно мерцал, будто сердце. Именно в нем была заключена сила этой мерзкой твари, Ниеля Альре, возомнившего себя злодеем.

И самое противное, что он говорил правду. Все они, даже их продажная проводница, которая и привела их прямо в лапы к его мерзкому братцу, были не в силах что-либо сейчас сделать. Видимо, остаётся только читать молитвы Пресветлой богине да готовится к смерти. Жаль, у него были планы на будущее. Жаль, что он умрет так глупо, просто потому, что самый обычный мелкий человек завладел каким-то чересчур могущественным артефактом. Очень жаль.

— Вообще, я заметил, что наша история очень хорошо вписывается в книжные рамки. Наверное, разобравшись с вами, я даже закажу у какого-нибудь писателя себе книжку про вас. Это будет интересно. Я — вроде как главный злодей, — мысленно он уже давился слезами от хохота. Вот это вот жирное тело, сочащееся самовлюбленностью — главный злодей? Не смешите, тут надо плакать. — Ты — вроде главного героя. У нас было интересное противостояние, не правда ли? — да ни сколько! Его слабые потуги в "Злодейские" дела только раздражали и отвлекали от реальных дел. И вдвойне обидно, что просто доверившись продажной твари, они попали в такую элементарную ловушку. — Но сейчас вы все сидите и не можете даже рта раскрыть, чтоб мне ответить, не то что сопротивляться, когда я буду вас убивать. Ну и кто меня остановит? Прекрасный светлый главный герой? Его верный друг и помощник? Его милая невестушка?

Его взгляд скользил по ним, опозоренным и скованным, лежащим у его ног. Это было мерзко.

— А может ты, обычная переходящая крыса сюжета? — водянистые бледные глаза остановились на лишнем элементе их команды. Той, что за пару лишних монет, привела их на гибель, но и сама тоже не избежит этой участи. 

Какая ирония. А ведь она наверняка думала, что ей дадут уйти. Какая глупость, Ниель не настолько глуп, чтоб отпустить свидетеля. Кажется, если им всё-таки удастся выбраться из этой передряги, ему стоит пожалеть Стерана. Между ними явно что-то было. Даже сейчас он смотрит на эту невзрачную девушку с какой-то скорбью. Очень жаль, что его друга привлек кто-то столь недостойный, но что поделать. Он всегда был чересчур наивен.

И тут что-то пошло не так. 

Ранее просто сидевшая в такой же, как и все, позе, девушка выпрямила спину и внезапно прямо посмотрела на Ниеля.

— А почему бы и нет? — она выгнула черную бровь и внезапно стряхнула с себя магические путы. — Как раз я могу и попытаться. Ты сам сказал, что я не больше, чем переходящая крыса сюжета, но, видишь ли, ты достаточно глуп, чтоб не понимать, что именно эти крысы сюжет и творят, — она встала. 

Сейчас она выглядела совершенно не так, как долгие недели путешествия до этого. Куда-то пропала неуверенность и суетливость в чертах, куда-то ушли мечущийся взгляд и постоянно нервничающие руки. Он бы даже сказал, что куда-то ушла вся та личность, что они видели до этого. Темные пряди чуть вьющихся волос скользнули по плечам.

— Мы, крысы, продающиеся и подкупаемые, предающие и учащие плохому, подкидывающие записки и подслушивающие разговоры, отвлекающие, постоянно мешающие, именно мы куем из бесхребетных амеб главных героев и их противников. Именно мы толкаем сюжет повествования в нужную сторону, именно мы приближаем конец истории. И именно мы обладаем нужной властью, чтоб переломить весь ход рассказа. Да, я просто переходящая крыса сюжета и после исполнения своей роли уйду так же, как и появилась, но кто ты? — она сделала шаг вперёд и теперь он мог разглядеть ее профиль, который внезапно обрёл какую-то резкость. Как и голос. Теперь каждое слово било наотмашь, и даже ему было не по себе. Это определенно была больше не та девушка, которая мило хихикала над неловкими шутками Стерана.

— Кто ты? Вор, который украл то, что никогда не должно было ему принадлежать и который даже не в состоянии правильно этим распорядится? Маленький серый человечек, которому внезапно досталась чужая власть? Низкокачественный злодей, которому предстоит стать ещё одной ступенькой для восхождения героя? — она сделала ещё шаг, встав на каменный помост, и глаза Ниеля расширились. Он тщетно хватался за зелёный камень, но, видимо, его колдовство не действовало. 

— Кто ты? Очередное ничтожество, слишком многое о себе возомнившее? Пустоголовый болван, присвоивший себе чужое могущество? Кто ты? Отдай мне то, что тебе не принадлежит, Ниель, ты не достоин даже роли злодея в детской постановке. Отдай или я возьму сама.

Она сделала шаг вплотную к этому заносчивому ублюдку и протянула руку ладонью вверх. Тонкие белые пальцы оканчивались черными матовыми когтями, и это не было тем, что он хотел видеть. Лицо братца побелело, губы дрожали, силясь что-то сказать, а пальцы крепко сжимали камень, чья золотая цепочка, казалось, теперь душила его. Он отступил назад, но споткнулся и упал на спину. Он действительно выглядел   
сейчас жалким. Таким, каким запомнился в детстве. Маленький комок страха и ничтожности.

— Нет! Вы не можете его забрать! Он мой! Он сам мне упал в руки! Он по праву принадлежит мне, я его нашел, я его хранил! Я... — Ниель захлебывался словами и силился отползти, все так же тщетно пытаясь воззвать к силе камня. Но тот не отвечал.

Проводница... Или кто-то другой, гораздо более могущественный, теперь стояла, наклонившись, над этим недозлодеем.

— Никчемность. Вот кто ты. И всегда им был. Даже могущественный артефакт тебя не изменил. Поэтому я его забираю, исправляя эту чудовищную ошибку, — изящная кисть с быстротой молнии метнулась к шее толстяка. 

Черные когти мелькнули в солнечном свете, падающем из дыры в потолке пещеры. Показалось, что по полу заброшенного подземного храма пробежала дрожь облегчения. А лжепроводница уже поворачивалась к ним, сжимая зелёный камень в кулаке. С золотой цепи капала тягучая, темно-вишневая кровь. Сейчас она вовсе не походила на ту девушку, которая некогда встретила их в таверне и предложила свою помощь. С той, что смотрела прямо на него с небольшого помоста, он бы предпочел никогда не встречаться.

— Что ж, эта аномалия была исправлена. Наслаждайтесь жизнью дальше, — она растянула рот в хищной ухмылке, — вам предстоит ещё много чудесных свершений, а мне, как "преходящей крысе сюжета", надо уйти со сцены. Прощайте, — и, щёлкнув пальцами, она исчезла.

***

Магические путы спали с них спустя пять минут после ее ухода. Странно, но внешность их спасительницы как-то смазалась в памяти. Он попытался запомнить каждую черту, чтоб потом нарисовать портрет для Гончих, но... А чей портрет он хотел нарисовать? При чем тут Гончие? Он же не хотел никого найти? Он оглянулся. Они наконец-то нашли храм Древних! Силы и знания их предков скоро будут у них! Цель достигнута!

Он радостно вскочил на ноги, готовый бежать и все осматривать. Но тут его взгляд зацепился за бледного Стерана, который неотрывно смотрел куда-то на старый помост. В пальцах у его друга была зажата женская заколка для волос. Странно, он никогда не думал, что у его друга есть кто-то в сердце? Откуда у него вообще такая вещь? Надо будет потом выпытать, а то ишь, задумал скрывать такое от лучшего друга.

Откуда было ему знать, что в голове у темноволосого мужчины звучал голос, который говорил, но где-то настолько недосягаемо далеко, что надежды достичь почти не было.

«Нийин Фьер выполнила задание. Артефакт исполнения желаний возвращен в Чертоги. Срочно требуется помощь целителя-менталиста, — тут голос, который намертво отпечатался у него в душе, отбросил официальность и тихо выругался, — эта ебаная штука расшатала все мои блоки. Чуть не стошнило от этого пафоса. Я почти себя не контролировала! Это ни в какие ворота! Тот, кто разбрасывается такими хреновинами должен получить по рукам. Я даже начала непроизвольно обращаться! И да, принесите мне кто-нибудь переговорник, а то мой, кажется, опять не выдержал перегрузок перехода. И заберите уже эту мерзость, она в крови». Там ещё было много голосов, Стеран чувствовал, что при желании он мог услышать каждый, но его желание было сконцентрировано на этом конкретном. 

«Большое спасибо, мэтр. Не знаю, что бы я делала без вас. Непроизвольные обороты меня не посещали лет с четырнадцати. Благодарю за помощь. Нет, Ферри, не заморачивайся с отключением того переговорника, он же рассеялся на частицы, он и так не будет работать. Беги, малыш, если что, я позову». Чужие знания, те, что он никогда не должен был получить, вливались в его сознание. По губам поползла мрачная ухмылка.

***

Крысы сюжета вынуждены иногда исправлять маленькие ошибки, неизменно возникающие кое-где в канве истории. Без них бы ничего не свершилось бы в мирах. Но они сами не защищены от маленьких оплошностей, даже самые лучшие из них. А боги должны научиться перестать терять могущественные артефакты, одаряя тем самым случайных, не приспособленным к этому, людей. 

**Author's Note:**

> Частично вдохновилась идеями новеллы "Система "Спаси-себя-сам" для главного злодея" и некоторых фиков к ней


End file.
